Sonho a Dois
by dreamerth3
Summary: Um sonho pode ser muito mais do que apenas um sonho…quando o desejo é em comum e a vontade ultrapassa qualquer coisa…. [Yaoi...um casal diferente, acho...]


**Notas: **Não é o meu casal favorito. Não é a fiction que tinha pensado postar em primeiro lugar e não é muitas outras coisas… quem não gosta de Yaoi pode dizer – adeus – e quem gosta fique e desfrute…

_A forma como eu escrevo, lamento não posso mudar, no meu país (Portugal) escreve-se assim…e tentar mudar a forma como escrevo é maluquice, sorry! _

**Sonho a dois**

**Sumário:** Um sonho pode ser muito mais do que apenas um sonho…quando o desejo é em comum e a vontade ultrapassa qualquer coisa….

O dia de escola tinha finalmente chegado ao fim, cada um tinha seguido caminhos diferentes e despedindo-se harmoniosamente. O fim-de-semana estava próximo e ele não desejava outra coisa se não poder parar de estudar. O ano escolar era um pouco mais complicado que os anteriores mas até que se tinha aguentado bem. No entando havia sempre uma disciplina que ele não conseguia acertar…nada mais nada menos do que matemática. Apesar de ser difícil aos seus olhos, com a ajuda de Yuugi acabava por se tornar mais fácil e lógica. Alem de tudo, precisava passar nessa disciplina para completar o ano.

Entrou naquilo que poderia chamar de casa e fechou-se no seu quarto. Retirou da pasta o livro e o caderno da difícil disciplina e sentou-se à sua secretária começando a fazer os trabalhos. Durante longas horas ficou vidrado no caderno e no livro, enchendo a cabeça de números, cálculos e formulas…chegando a uma altura em que já não aguentava mais. Saiu do quarto e foi tomar um longo duche, já deveria ser quase meia-noite e ele ainda nem tinha comido nada… Vestiu-se e foi até à cozinha comer alguma coisa para enganar o estômago.

Sentou-se sobre a mesa da cozinha enquanto comia a peça de fruta que tinha resgatado do cesto. Apesar das ruas serem escuras e sombrias, havia sempre alguma coisa que as guiava, assim como aos caminhantes da noite. A lua iluminava pouco, mas guiava sempre pelo caminho certo. Na sua vida existia uma pequena lua também, e que sempre o guiava para o lugar certo…sorriu, como negar isso de si mesmo? Tinha de deixar de lado essa sua ideia maluca e deixar que a lua o continuasse a guiar como sempre fizera.

Tornou ao quarto e vestiu o seu pijama deitando-se em seguida. O sono tinha feito o favor de o consumir e ele não desejava outra coisa se não entrar no seu mundo de sonhos e paraísos. Por mais estúpidos que os seus sonhos pudessem ser, havia sempre algo escondidos neles, algo que sempre aparecia para lhe sorrir e para o guiar, como sempre fazia no mundo real, alem de que nos seus sonhos aconteciam muito mais coisas do que apenas uma guia até à luz. Dormiu toda a noite com um sorriso no rosto.

Despertou de manhã cedo e arrumou a sua pasta como habitual, tinha o velho costume de deixar os livros por baixo da mesa da sua sala, mas prometendo aplicar-se na escola, acabou por perder esse hábito. Saiu do quarto e trancou-o, em toda aquela casa era a única coisa que se mantinha limpa e arrumada. Pegou numa pequena merenda que tinha preparado e saiu de casa até ao colégio. Havia sido mais uma noite de sonhos calmos e estranhos, onde aquele seu pequeno mistério aparecia constantemente, e como resultado, acordara bem disposto e calmo.

Entrou na sala encontrando-se com os seus amigos, sentou-se na sua cadeira apenas de mãos nos bolsos e ouvindo as conversas que eram faladas. Tristan e Tea pareciam empolgados com algum jogo de futebol que ia haver, e apesar de amar futebol, Joey não deu a mínima importância à conversa, não era que os desprezasse, mas não se conseguia concentrar naquele assunto enquanto um outro rodava na sua cabeça. Yuugi aproveitou para o abordar e perguntar o que se passava com ele.

- Nada de especial…apenas estou pensativo com algumas coisas. – respondeu sorrindo ao amigo que lhe sorriu também.

- E conseguiste acabar os trabalhos de casa de matemática? – perguntou em seguida.

- Foi trabalho difícil, mas terminei tudo. – contou rindo-se. – Mas também se não fosse pela tua ajuda não ia chegar lá de certeza…

- Eu só dei uma ajudinha, tu fizeste o resto.

O professor entrou na sala e cada um seguiu para o seu lugar. Começaram com uma pequena introdução sobre história onde ficaram a retirar apontamentos durante toda a aula. Da carteira do fundo, Yuugi observava o amigo loiro. Ele estava calmo, sossegado, calado e acima de tudo, estava a tirar apontamentos, e apesar de ser algo bom e produtivo para ele, não deixava de ser estranho. Alguma coisa se passava com ele e mais do que tudo, Yuugi queria descobrir, até porque tinha outras coisas mais a falar com ele.

Um pouco antes da última aula terminar, Yuugi escreveu um pequeno bilhete a Joey e pediu a Tea que lho passasse, com o cuidado de não ser vista, ela assim o fez. Joey leu o papel e apenas piscou o olho ao amigo. Não era nada de especial, apenas um pedido para ambos se encontrarem mais tarde a fim de conversarem. Apesar de ficar com uma enorme curiosidade sobre o que se tratava, Joey apenas soube esperar. Aproveitou depois das aulas terminarem para ficar na biblioteca a passar a hora que faltava para se encontrar com o amigo.

Encontrou-se com Tristan, que pesquisava algo para um trabalho e ficaram ambos à conversa, assuntos banais e habituais.

Yuugi corria apressado para o local, não estava atrasado, longe disso, mas ainda precisava estudar as palavras e pensar se deveria ou não ir adiante com aquele assunto. Ficou nos ferros que haviam perto da margem do rio e suspirou. Tinha um pequeno papel na mão e lia-o baixinho, como se tentasse decorar tudo o que lá estava escrito, no entanto, apercebeu-se que não era a decorar que poderia falar e sim dizendo tudo conforme lhe saísse do coração. Ouviu um barulho atrás de sí e virou-se rapidamente.

- Joey? – perguntou olhando, logo se apercebeu de que não era ele.

O tempo ia passando e a conversa com Tristan continuava também. O sol estava quase no seu último raio e isso fê-lo lembrar-se que a hora de encontro com Yuugi estava perto e como ainda tinha que andar um pouco, despediu-se do colega e saiu da biblioteca. Perguntava-se o que queria Yuugi falar com ele? Será que tinha encontrado uma ideia para algum jogo ou algo do tipo? Ou seria algo relacionado com a matemática e os trabalhos da escola? Suspirou. Lá vinham aqueles pensamentos de novo.

Perguntava-se se o verdadeiro motivo por ter começado a estudar mais era mesmo completar a disciplina que lhe faltava…não, claro que não e mais do que ninguém ele sabia que não. Havia muitos mais mistérios do que apenas o querer passar o ano, e aos poucos ele foi descobrindo quais, a cada sonho, a cada suspiro, a cada dia, cada hora… tudo lhe indicava o mesmo. Não poderia ser erro, nem coincidência.

Chegou ao local e avistou Yuugi estendido no chão, num péssimo estado. Sentiu o seu coração dar um pulo gigante e correu até ele, segurando-o nos seus braços.

- Yuugi? – viu o mais baixo abrir não só os olhos como também um sorriso.

- Oi Joey…chegaste a tempo… – disse olhando o relógio de pulso do amigo.

- O que aconteceu? Podes-me explicar? Quem é que te deixou assim? – perguntou Joey sem dar espaço para qualquer outra pergunta. Era notável de que aquelas pequenas marcas no rosto eram marcas de porrada e como Yuugi era, sabia bem que ele nem se tinha tentado defender, pois ele odiava violência física…ou qualquer outro tipo.

- Foram só uns idiotas que não gostaram de uma resposta…mas já está tudo bem, eles ficaram satisfeitos com o estrago, por isso não há mais com que me preocupar. – disse o mais novo continuando a sorrir.

- Eu vou descobrir quem foi, e juro que quando souber eles não vou ficar em muito bom estado! É uma promessa. – disse Joey recolhendo-o mais nos seus braços para em seguida pega-lo ao colo. Yuugi apenas sorriu.

- Joey não precisas de te vingar, não quero mais porrada por motivos inúteis…eu chamei-te aqui porque queria dizer-te uma coisa muito importante… – disse ainda com o mesmo sorriso no rosto, no entanto mostrava-se imenso cansado e acabado. O olhar de Joey fixou-se no de Yuugi e tremeu levemente, o que seria importante?

- Yuugi… – ia continuar, mas foi impedido por dois dedos de Yuugi nos seus lábios.

- Eu só quero que saibas…que ao longo deste tempo todo…eu tenho sentido todos os dias que a cada segundo que passa eu gosto mais de ti, e quando me refiro…significa que… – sentiu uma pontada no peito e com o mesmo sorriso acabou por cair na inconsciência.

O loiro olhava o baixinho admirado, ainda o mantinha seguro nos seus braços e após segundos em choque deu um passo para trás e virou o caminho, levando Yuugi de volta para casa, onde o deixou aos cuidados do seu avô. Pediu que assim que possível desse noticias pois queria estar ao pé dele quando Yuugi acordasse.

Ao invés de andar e seguir o seu caminho para casa, virou novamente e andou até ao porto onde tinha combinado com Yuugi. Já era noite e a lua começava a aparecer por entre as nuvens rosadas que se formavam no céu. Lá vinha ela novamente, seria desta para o iluminar mais uma vez? Para o guiar? Suspirou e fechou os olhos.

A sua mente andava aos círculos, os seus pensamentos atrofiados, como geralmente andavam em alguns dos seus sonhos. O que fora aquele sentimento de ansiedade perante as palavras que Yuugi lhe dissera? Porque sentira tanta vontade de ouvir o mesmo que em alguns dos seus sonhos? Tinha que ter um pouco de calma e pensar de cabeça fria. No entanto era um pouco impossível, quanto mais tentava, menos conseguia.

Ficou a chutar uma pedrinha enquanto caminhava cabisbaixo pelo local. Só parou quando viu uma sombra à sua frente, digamos um vulto avantajado. Desviou o olhar da pedra e encarou a figura que o impedia de continuar a andar. Notou só pelo uniforme que utilizava que era um dos alunos da sua escola, e quando fitou bem o rosto dele soube de caras quem era, o que fez sentir uma energia negativa dentro de si.

- Joey Wheeler por estes lados? Hum…será que é o Jackpot ou mesmo coincidência. – disse o rapaz entre um sorriso sarcástico. Joey pode aperceber-se que haviam mais dois atrás de sí. No entanto não deixou de responder.

- Não acredito em coincidências, muito menos que o Jackpot saia a um idiota azarado como tu, por isso foi mesmo o destino. – disse sorrindo ao rapaz.

- Azarado? Porque essa acusação tão infeliz Wheeler?

- Porque tiveste o azar de te cruzar no meu caminho! Hum…e não só no meu… – disse fechando um punho. O outro deu um sorriso novamente.

- Referes-te ao idiota do Mutou? – apesar de já ter certezas de terem sido aqueles três a darem porrada a Yuugi, precisava apenas da confirmação da boca de qualquer um deles, assim poderia arrebentar-lhes a boca sem piedade. – Esse infeliz anda com a boca muito grande, ao invés de ter respeito pelos fortes apenas ladra tentando assustar alguém… – e os três começaram a rir-se em valentes gargalhadas.

- Idiota é a tua mãe e vais arrepender-te aqui e agora do que acabas de dizer, garanto-te. – tornou Joey avançando ao outro de punho esticado, acertando-lhe um forte soco no rosto.

- Parece que mexemos com os sentimentos do Wheeler! – disse o rapaz apenas passando a mão no local do murro. – Pois bem, grande erro tentares vingança…vais arrepender-te de me teres conhecido. – e os três rapazes saltaram para cima de Joey prontos para a porrada.

Apesar de estar em desvantagem e de levar bastantes golpes, Joey conseguiu sair vivo dali, deixando ainda os três esticados no chão. Porrada era coisa que ele conhecia bem desde sempre, e haviam alguns golpes que nem tão pouco o afectavam, apesar de ainda ter recebido alguns dolorosos. Suspirou, ao menos tinha vingado Yuugi.

E por pensar nele…

Perguntava-se como ele estaria agora? Já teria desperto do desmaio? Talvez sim, o seu avô não ia deixar nada acontecer com ele. Alem disso, Yuugi era bastante forte para se deixar levar por porrada, a força do coração dele era maior do que qualquer outra força existente no cimo da terra. Sorriu. Sim, apesar de pequenino e de aparência frágil, Yuugi era o mais forte de todos, começando por aguentar fardos pesados.

Deitou-se na grama verde do parque e ficou esticado no chão a olhar o céu escuro. As nuvens já tinham desaparecido, mostrando agora o céu estrelado e a lua gigante a brilhar intensamente. Mais uma vez ela estava ali, tentando mostrar-lhe alguma coisa… mas o quê? Adormeceu segundos após fechar os olhos…

Yuugi abriu os olhos e deparou-se com a escuridão do seu quarto. Levou a mão à cabeça e pressionou-a, sentia um pouco pesada, talvez por ter dormido por tantas horas. Apesar de estar a meio da madrugada, o céu continuava escuro e a lua bem ali a iluminar a cidade, como se tivesse acabado de anoitecer. Sentou-se na ponta da cama e ficou a lembrar-se dos momentos antes de cair inconsciente.

Lembrava-se de Joey o segurar, falar com ele e tocar nos lábios dele, acima de tudo, daquele olhar confuso dirigido ao seu. Sorriu, seguidamente as palavras incompletas que lhe tinha dito, precisava acaba-las, nem que fosse a ultima coisa que tivesse que fazer frente ao amigo. No entanto ia esperar o amanhecer para sair e procura-lo. Apesar de ter coragem para lhe contar o que pensava, sentia um medo frio de que toda essa coragem fosse em vão, temia profundamente perder os laços que a tanto custo tinha fortalecido com Joey. No entanto, era um risco que tinha que correr.

Voltou a deitar-se na cama e após alguns minutos a adormecer, apesar de que desta por vontade própria. Não soube em que sonho entrou, mas pode ver perfeitamente Joey encostado a um ferro perto do parque. O rosto dele parecia confuso e ele abatido, correu até ele chamando pelo seu nome. Viu-o virar o rosto para si e sorrir, sorriso esse que lhe aqueceu o coração, fosse no sonho ou na realidade.

Cumprimentou-o com um sorriso e colocou-se da mesma forma ao lado dele. Não sabia o que ele fazia ali, porque estava confuso ou até porque estava em silêncio, mas também não ia estragar aquele momento. Ia deixa-lo falar, iniciar a conversa ou o que quer que fosse. Gesto esse que não demorou muito.

- Yuugi…quero fazer-te uma pergunta… – disse o loirinho. O mais novo apenas o olhou.

- Podes fazer…

- O que querias dizer naquele momento em que eu te segurei e tu me calaste com os dedos nos meus lábios? Já pensei muito, mas ainda não consegui ter certezas nenhumas. O que significa o resto das palavras que me tinhas dito? – perguntou finalmente Joey encarando Yuugi, que suspirou.

- Bem Joey…significa que… – Yuugi apertou o ferro como se segurasse a si mesmo para não fugir naquele momento. – Significa que eu amo-te de verdade. Que amo-te como meu melhor amigo e como alguém que eu preciso mais na minha vida…se é que me entendes…

- Yuugi…espera, não vás ainda! – Joey tentou segurar a imagem de Yuugi que desaparecia cada vez mais rápido do seu sonho, e quando já não havia sinal do baixinho, acordou rapidamente, respirando rapidamente e ainda a perguntar-se se tinha estado a beber antes de cair no sono.

Após recuperar o sentido e o folgo, Joey ficou a pensar no sonho, apesar de ser apenas isso, parecia muito real. Seria aquilo mesmo que Yuugi lhe queria dizer? Ou seria aquela a vontade que Joey tinha formado dentro de sí, ansiando para que Yuugi lha dissesse? Ficou um pouco agarrado à cabeça, somente a recordar cada pedaço do sonho, sentindo as emoções na vida real.

O sol já tinha começado a rebentar e em breve iria começar o seu curso para o topo do céu, onde horas antes tinha estado a lua. Não se importou com o facto de ter dormido fora de casa, ou de nem sequer ter curados os seus ferimentos, apenas se levantou do chão e começou a correr em direcção à casa de Yuugi. Precisava retirar toda a história dos sonhos e da realidade a limpo, só assim conseguira descansar.

Cumprimentou o avô do amigo, que já se mantinha acordado a varrer a portada, soube que o amigo tinha melhorado e pediu permissão para ir vê-lo. Subiu ao quarto dele e suspirou antes de bater na porta. No entando, antes mesmo de o fazer, a porta foi aberta e o seu olhar cruzou-se com o de Yuugi.

- Yuugi…

- Joey…

Ambos sentiram os seus corações dar um pulo. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que ambos se olhavam tão intensamente, não com um olhar amigo, algo curioso e ansioso que os fez ficarem fixos um no outro. Yuugi foi o primeiro a falar.

- Oi Joey…entra, fica à vontade. – disse dando caminho ao amigo para entrar.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu o loiro entrando no quarto e sentando-se na pequena cadeira frente à secretária. Yuugi fechou a porta e foi até ele, só então é que reparou nos hematomas do seu rosto.

- O que aconteceu contigo? Porque estás assim? – perguntou aproximando-se, embora que involuntariamente. Apenas viu o loiro sorrir.

- Vingança completa! – disse ele a sorrir novamente. Yuugi sentiu um aperto no peito e uma vontade de chorar subiu-lhe ao olhar.

- Eu disse que não era preciso! Olha como ficaste… – disse limpando os olhos, tentando não se mostrar muito sensível. Também, não devia estar exactamente à espera que Joey lhe fosse obedecer.

- Isto não é nada…mas pensando pelo lado positivo, eles não se voltam mais a cruzar no teu caminho. – tornou Joey a sorrir, Yuugi apenas suspirou.

- Aguenta um momento, eu volto já! – e rapidamente o baixinho deixou o quarto, voltando minutos depois com uma pequena caixa de curativos e gelo. Joey apenas observou cada movimento dele, não ia impedir nada, nem refilar.

Yuugi arranjou um pequeno pedaço de algodão e uma pinça, colocando-o no desinfectante e passando suavemente pelo rosto de Joey, que deu um gemido de dor e frio. Tentou ser um pouco mais suave, mas o objectivo do desinfectante era arder para parar e impedir que ficasse uma infecção das feias. Em seguida, guardou a pinça e os frascos, pegando então num pequeno pano e enrolando o gelo neste, tornando a levar ao rosto do loirinho que tornou a abrir a boca para soltar um leve gemido.

- Está frio… – comentou, vendo também que havia muito silêncio ali. Viu o baixinho sorrir e sorriu também.

- É normal, é gelo, quente não poderia ser.

- Sim, tens razão. – disse levando uma mão á nuca e rindo-se. – Obrigado pela atenção.

- Nunca é de mais… – disse deixando o gelo nas mãos dele e indo guardar a caixinha de primeiros socorros.

Enquanto o outro não voltava, Joey apenas ficou com o gelo no mesmo lugar que ele o tinha deixado e ficou a encarar a janela do quarto dele. Podia senti-lo ainda a cuidar de sí, e mais, senti-lo ao seu lado como naquele sonho. Queria perguntar-lhe o que ele tinha sonhado, mas poderia parecer ridículo, e caso se ele não tivesse sonhado o mesmo, talvez uma desilusão…

- Terra chama Joey… – a voz de Yuugi fê-lo voltar de novo ao real.

- Oi, estava apenas pensativo numas coisas… – disse agora olhando-o novamente. – Onde ias agora à pouco? – perguntou curioso.

- À tua procura… – disse Yuugi directamente, quanto se sentava na margem da sua cama.

- Se calhar já não é preciso, visto que eu estou aqui… – Joey sorriu e Yuugi fez o mesmo.

- Dá para ver.

- Escuta amigo…eu alem de vir saber como estavas, vim perguntar-te uma coisa…que até podes achar ridícula ou talvez não…

- Pergunta Joey.

- Bem, cá vai então… ontem, antes de desmaiares, tu disseste que gostavas de mim, e que isso significava alguma coisa… o que é então? – perguntou olhando-o confuso, talvez já soubesse o que era, mas tinha medo de se iludir. – Eu sinto que sei, mas outras vezes sinto medo de saber…e depois do que sonhei hoje…

- Calma Joey, eu só te posso dizer duas coisas… – disse Yuugi interrompendo-o e olhando-o sorrindo. – Uma, é que eu tive o mesmo sonho que tu e a outra é que ele estava correcto.

O gelo que Joey segurava caiu no chão e ele entrou num choque de pequeníssimos segundos, até voltar a abrir um sorriso. Afinal aquele sonho não fora apenas um sonho comum, e sim um encontro de consciências. Sentia o seu peito encher-se de alegria, por mais que esta fosse, nunca seria de mais. Yuugi estava sentado à sua frente, sorrindo também, embora mais nervoso do que ele e talvez ainda mais impaciente.

Yuugi apenas viu Joey levantar-se e aproximar-se dele, fazendo-o deitar-se para trás na própria cama, sentiu os seus corpos tocarem-se e um sentimento quente percorrer-lhe o corpo. Os lábios dele aproximavam-se dos seus e as mãos dele pousavam uma em cada lado da sua cabeça, como se fossem um apoio. Joey deu-lhe um simples toque nos lábios e quando estes foram entreabertos, pode então oferecer-lhe um beijo merecido, depositando todos os sentimentos ansiados e sinceros. Já não tinha duvidas…desde que atravessara a porta ou talvez antes…não sabia explicar. De uma coisa tinha a certeza, não ia deixar o baixinho por nada…

Este por seu lado, apenas retribuía o gesto da melhor forma que podia, ansiava aquele beijo à tanto tempo que ainda precisava de acreditar que era real, e que aquele Joey era real e não dos seus sonhos. Já sem ar, o beijo terminou e ambos ficaram a olhar-se, com as suas testas unidas, enquanto respiravam fundo.

- Hum…Yuugi…quase me esquecia… – disse Joey baixinho, fechando os olhos. – Eu também te amo…

O baixinho apenas sorriu e fechou os olhos. Um breve e novo beijo estava a surgir…


End file.
